Shadow Falls
by WolfKinight94
Summary: Description: what if a powerful stranger appears during the Chunin exams, but brought some guests with him. What if he stays to helps train some of the ninja? How will this affect the future of the village and its citizens? Parings NaruHarem / Daichi (oc) x Chouko (oc) / InoCho. Other parings later. Kakkashi, sasuke,sakura BASHING! O.0 ANYONE THAT DOESN'T LIKE IT DOESN'T READ I


Shadow Falls:

_Ninja Rise 1_

Description: what if a powerful stranger appears during the Chunin exams, but brought some guests with him. What if he stays to helps train some of the ninja? How will this affect the future of the village and its citizens? Parings NaruHarem / Daichi (oc) x Chouko (oc) / InoCho. Other parings later. Kakkashi, sasuke,sakura BASHING! O.0 ANYONE THAT DOESN'T LIKE IT DOESN'T READ IT.

'_Stupid sensei'__ – inner thoughts_

'Hai sensei' – speaking voice

'_**CHILD!**__**' – Demon thoughts**_

'**SHUT UP!' – Demon voice**

'**FUCK YOU!'- ANGERY PERSON**

**xxxxxxxxxxxx Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, only my oc xxxxxxxxxxxx**

After the final battle of Chouji vs. Dosu, with Dosu winning after firing off a sound blast while in his expansion jutsu which ended with a knockout. After being declared winner Dosu walks off deep in thought_, '…Orochimaru-sama…No…Orochimaru__ the snake assed pedo-bear__!__I'll Teach You That I'm No "Guinea Pig"…'_while Dosu is walking off still deep in his thoughts of revenge the medic-nin come to check on Chouji.

"Oh well, he lost but I guess I'll at least take him to eat some steaks." Says Asuma the Ino-Shika-Cho genin sensei. "Sheesh and his opponent wasn't even trying…" comments the lazy Nara heir Shikamaru.

While Ino looks at her hurt teammate, and boyfriend with emotions of worry, sadness, and strangely pride, pride for her team mate for trying and giving his all in the fight even if it took food to get him active. Maybe she'll pay him a visit him after the preliminaries get finished.

'_At last were at the end…whew'_thought Hayate.

"HEY, ARE YOU ALL RIGHT!" called the first medic-nin when they tried calling Chouji to wake him up. All they got was "I…Wanna…Eat…Meat…" everyone sweat dropped after hearing that and knew that the Akimichi would be okay.

'_It's the main event…Finally...'_ thought old man Sarutobi Hiruzen, also known as the Sandaime Hokage.

"WELL, WITH THIS, THE PRELIMINARY TRIALS FOR ROUND 3 TEST HAS BEEN COMPLE…." Hayate was announcing the end of the round three Preliminaries when the tower started to shack violently, and a thunderous crash in every few seconds until an object came crashing down in the arena kicking up lots of dust and rocks from the ceiling and floor.

After a moment the dust cloud started to settle down around the arena and in the middle of it was a pile of rubble. Everyone was silent, still dazed from the fact that a good portion of the ceiling has just collapsed nearly crushing them all. The only thing that could be heard was the occasional rock or pebble falling or fell to the ground.

"**RRRROOOOAAAAA….!" **A powerful roar came from underneath the rubble. That put everyone on edge and all the senseis, ANBU, the Hokage, and everyone else on guard. Then after moments of agonizing waiting the rubble started to shift and move until a pair of moon sliver eyes with a dark slits in them appear and they scanned the room until they locked with Naruto's eyes. Which causes Naruto to tense for a moment as he looked back into its eye, and he was what looked like a smile in them, no not just any smile one of relief, passion, and strangely understanding, then he felt his tennit the kyuubi pull on their connection.

'_**Why are they so… familiar…those eyes?' **_thought the kyuubi.

'What do you mean familiar? Have you seen them before Ky-chan?' Asked Naruto after hearing the nine tails thoughts, after being able to talk to his ten nit for years since he was 5 years old.

"**I don't know kit try getting closer, but be careful, very careful." **said Ky-chan to her human prison.

Taking her words to heart Naruto jumped down to the floor near wear where Chouji, and the two medic-nin trying to get up after the rubble came down and the force knocked them down. Naruto just walks past them getting closer and closer and closer to those eyes; those Forest green eyes which have watch him since he jumped to the arena floor.

"NARUTO WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Everyone as they started to move after realizing Naruto was only a few feet away from the rubble. Thinking quickly tried jumping in front of him to try and cut him off before he got too close. "**RRRROOOAARRR!" **Came another roar this one more powerful than the last followed by an explosion that blew the rubble, Naruto, and everyone to the floor and or to the wall, throwing up a dust cloud just as big as the last one.

As the dust the dust started to settle a figure could be seen standing a good 6' tall. His face was had sharp yet defined features but with skin that looks smooth to the touch, and his eyes those silver moon eyes with little dark slits. He also had no shirt or pants on only those sports boxers that hugged his waist and crotch showing a bulge, causing the all the kunoichi to blush that would make the reddest rose wilt with envy. As the dust settled further one could see that he had a dark brown skin almost black, with black braids in his hair that reach to the middle of her back. He also had an athletic build, which looked like it was carved from marble, that could stand up to cold hard steal if it had to. But what caught everyone off guard wasn't the fact that he was just crushed by at least a ton of rubble but the fact that he was standing there with not a scratch on him, and started to walk forward towards the downed medic-nin and Chouji. He stops just a few feet away and stands there for a moment, still like a statue and stare at them deep in his own thoughts.

The one word that was on everybody's was simply,'_…how…'_, they were all trying to figure out how any person could survive that and mush less walk away from it. After the shock of what just faded away they realized that this potentially dangerous person was now standing in front of one of their friends and students.

When Asuma and the other senseis realized what was going on they jumped from the rafters to the arena in front of the person. As the senseis took up guard around Chouji and the downed medic-nin, the person looked up at them and looked over each and every one of them with eyes full of curiosity and wonder like those of a child with a new toy trying to figure out how it works.

"W-w-what i-i-is his name?" asked the person in front of them with a slit stutter and a hint of worry. His voice sounding odd, but at the same time demanded respect and authority that would take centuries for others to get. It took Asuma a moment to realize that he was talking to no one person but asking a question to which he hoped they would answer, so he answered.

"H-h-his name is Chouji, Akimichi Chouji."

"Is he okay? Why is he in a crater of the wall and floor?" this time his voice crisp and clear.

It took everything in the power of everyone there to keep the look shock off their faces which each and every one of them failed miserable at for it was plastered plain as day on their faces. It again took Asuma a moment to realize that the person had asked a question that demanded an answer. And again it was Asuma realized he asked a question that demanded an answer.

"He was in a fight during the Chunin exams, but lost the medic-nin there were about to take him to get treated…" Asuma stopped and pointed to them lying on the ground "… until you came and knocked them out cold." He continued and stated tacitly.

"Well I'm sorry about that, but you…""**RRROOO…AAAHHHH!"** The stranger was cut off by another powerful roar, bringing everyone's back to the crater were they saw three more dark skinned people in the indention in the ground.

In the crater was a woman, a pregnant woman and she looked like she was in pain for some reason. She also has the same dark skin tone just like the man, but instead of being full on ripped she was blessed with a heavenly build that would make a kami bust a nut to even look at her. She seemed to be squirming around withering in pain, as it was so evident on her face.

'_Dammit have to think fast…Got it!'_ thinking fast the stranger turned from the woman in the crater back to the ninja in front of him, and cleared his throat getting everyone's attention back on him. "Okay, long story short. Me, my wife, and our kids…" then out of nowhere a pair of kids, one girl the other a boy both wearing masks to hide their faces so that all you could see were their eyes, the girls had a violet shine, while the boys held a hypnotic crimson glow, then another shot out of the ground and took up defensive stances on the left and right of their mother while a third, also a boy wearing a mask only showing his eyes, which held a green glow, dropped from the ceiling and took the position in the front of them. Each ready for any attack that would come from any of the people present, but each keep their eyes darting between Naruto and the Suna Nin. "…we were just on our way home from a family trip from our secret oasis that we always visit in Suna, during our time there my wife went to sleep, so I scooped her up and we started our flight back home, as we were flying over Konoha half way home, my wife went into labor and we ended up here…So is there a doctor in the house."

_Silence…._

_Silence…_

It took everyone a moment to try and process the information they've been given before they started to act. The females first quickly ushering, every male and his kids out, then telling the other medic nin to go get hot water, towels, and disinfectants, and other things one being a futon to help get the keep the labored woman comfortable, and after, except for the husband how insisted on staying for fear of his wife being in danger if left alone, after clearing out all the males except him, they got to work clearing out the area and on to the futon that some female medic nin brought back a few moments later along with the other supplies, then they all set to work as fast as they could to get the woman and the child though this as best as possible.

After getting the woman set up on the futon, and as comfortable as possible they were about to get started when, "**AAAAHHHH! GET THIS DAMNED THING OUT OF ME! FFFFUUUUCCCKKK! DAICHI I'M GOING TO KILL YOU AFTER THIS IS OVER, I TOLD YOU THIS WOULD HAPPEN IF YOU GOT ME PREGNAT AGAIN! **_** .DIE!"**_ the wife said to her husband, who she called Daichi, but he simply laughed it off as he stood to her right and took her hand in his and kissed it, while pumping shit loads of charka into her to try to calm her down and wash away the pain which seemed to work for the most part as she started to regain some of her composer and breath but still had a fire in her eyes that promised ether death or a _very _painful experience later on.

"So true you did say that dint you, but don't forget Chouko you also begged me to pump all your holes full of my seed to mark you as mine in your body mind and soul, and I did this because I love you with all my body, mind, and soul. " Daichi stated. As Daichi said this he continued up his wife, Chouko's arm leaving a trail of kisses in his wake traveling up her neck to lock his lips with hers. With this and each of the other kisses he elected moans from her, making her more relaxed and less and less violent.

The woman hearing this, ether had blushing or had smiles that ran from ear to ear with lustful smiles, or a mixture of both. Some were even giggling madly with lust.

"**YES! YES! **I did and I love you for it, now please get THIS** DAMNED KID OUT OF ME! AHHHHH!" **Yelled Chouko after she pulled from her husband's kiss and yelled right into his ear. While she brought her hands up and placed them around his neck and started to strangle him. As she was strangling him, she started to leak chakra, which started to mold around her body, causing her grip to tighten.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…..!" **was all he got out before his wife closed her hands around his throat as she too was screaming just not for the same reason.

**XXXXXXXXXOUTSIDE ARENA DOOR WITH OTHERSXXXXXXXXXX**

Outside the arena door was complete and utter…..Silence. The Konoha, Oto and Suna Nin were now staring, or giving sideway glances at the three kids that came with with the to other strangers (Daichi and Chouko) trying to gage their power and stats. From what ever one could tell they were well trained because The three kids stood in a basic triangle formation in front of the door, with their bodies ready to spring to action if the need arise.

For a while it was quiet except for the murmurs that went on from the little groups that formed away from the three ninja, about the different matches and how each were strong, and how they could improve and better themselves. All except for Naruto, the Suna Nin that had a gourd on his back were both standing away from the other groups the sand Nin looking at them was leaking Ki at them that set the others on edge but the three ninja didn't looked like they were even feeling it, and just continued to stand at attention.

**TEAM SEVEN**

After being ushered out of the arena by Sakura and the other Kakkashi and Sasuke formed together to and started to talk about Sasuke's match; but more accurately Kakkashi was kissing Sasuke's ass boasting his ego, while the Uchiha was boasting about being 'the elite of the elite' which caused everyone else to just shake their heads and look away, and focused back on their own conversations, and occasionally glancing at the three ninja. This made the Uchiha seethe with anger at being ignored. Naruto seeing that Sasuke was get pissed chuckled a little at the expense of the Uchiha knowing full well it would piss the 'elite of the elite' off more, and being the 'elite of the elite' Uchiha that he is, Sasuke decided it wise to just walk up to the three and shot his mouth off.

"Hey! You three I'm the last surviving member of the 'elite of the elite' of the Uchiha clan, Sasuke Uchiha, and I demand you tell me who you are and why you're here. Now!" spoke the Uchiha loud and prod, causing most everyone look at him, except for Naruto, who seemed to be in his own world and the sand ninja who looked like they could care less.

Was this he serous or was he just trying to be _funny _if so it was working.

"HAHAHAHAHA….. THAT WAS FUNNY…'I'M THE ELITE OF THE ELITE'…FUCKING RICH JUST FUCKING RICH…!" The girl bust out laughing, which caused her brothers, and not surprisingly Naruto, to bust out laugh losing their composer when their sister started to mock the Uchiha, " AND WHATS WITH HIS HAIR IT LOOKS LIKE A DUCK BUTT!" This caused everyone even some of the senseis, except Kakkashi, to bust out laughing, telling her to stop it was too funny.

This caused the Uchiha to lose his anger and charge the three laughing at him, "SHUT UP YOU BITCH, I SHOW YOU TO RESPECT THOSE STRONGER THAN YOU! SHARINGAN!" His Sharingan full of hate for the three for their disrespect towards him. Once Sasuke was within range he cocked back his fist ready to release it. But never got the chance as a fist was already buried in his gut.

"Now listen here Mr. Duck-butt we don't care who or what you are because right now we only care about how our mom is doing. Now how about you take a little nap." Said the boy in the middle as he chopped the back of Sasuke's neck knocking him out and let his body hit the floor with a loud thud that echoed though out the corridor.

It took Kakkashi a second to realize what just happened, and before he could act and before he could act the screams from the inside could be heard.

"**AAAAHHHH! GET THIS DAMNED THING OUT OF ME! FFFFUUUUCCCKKK! DAICHI I'M GOING TO KILL YOU AFTER THIS IS OVER, I TOLD YOU THIS WOULD HAPPEN IF YOU GOT ME PREGNAT AGAIN! **_** .DIE!" **_ The screams of the pregnant woman could be heard out in the hall. Then it was quiet again. It was quiet for a while, and the tension was slowly rising to the point where you could taste it.

Silence…

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…..!"**

Silence….

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH!...OW MY SIDES THEY HURT…..PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!", laughed the boy on the left rolling around on the floor holding his sides, "HAHAHAHAHAHA…. OH MY GOD, DADS GOING TO DIE THIS TIME!" screamed the girl on the right on her knees trying to get off the floor, "HAHAHAHAHA… MOM MUST'VE GOT DAD GOOD TO MAKE HIM SCREAM LIKE THAT!" finished the boy in the middle who had just punched and knocked out the ignoring Uchiha. They all laughed until they were all on the floor trying to catch their breaths like the aggressive charge of Sasuke never happened.

While the siblings were laughing still Naruto walked over to them and stopped just in front of them. Naruto's approach didn't go unnoticed, as they jumped to attention ready to beat down anyone else in need of a beat down. Then something happened that caught the three completely off guard.

"Hey! The names Naruto, Naruto Uzimake, and I'm sorry for my _teammates _earlier outburst but I hope we can get to know each other better." extending his hand out to the three, the boy in the middle to be, who looked him up and down, then at one another. Then looked back down at his hand for a moment, before he took Naruto's in a firm grip

"its okay man, not like it's your fault that he's a total ass, by the way the names Kujo Kenta, my sister Kujo Kokoro, and my brother Kujo Yori." the now named Kenta introduced his siblings.

From then this point on they could tell this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

**Hey everyone one this is WolfKinght here, I know that i have basically forgotten my first story **_**the spirit knight**_**, but don't worry I am back and I am working on it to start and finish the third chapter. I've started it but i suffered from a very contagious disease called lazy-idous, BUT! I've gotten the treatment and will be back on it.**

**So tell me what you think and send in some tips and ideas.**


End file.
